Field of the Invention
The invention relates to use of 1-(alkylsulfinyl)-2-isothiocyanatoalkyl-1-alkene for treating or preventing human or mammalian cancers and tumors.
Description of the Related Art
The antitumor activity of 1-(alkylsulfinyl)-2-isothiocyanatoalkyl-1-alkene has not been reported heretofore.